Possessive Streak
by Wezoriland
Summary: The Warblers play Truth or Dare at a party. Needless to say, Hunter is not very happy with the results.


**Prompt -** "Seb and Hunter love to play truth and dare. But somehow, feelings get in the way."

**Note -** This is a sort of companion piece to _Taking the Initiative. _I wasn't entirely sure what you meant by 'somehow, feelings get in the way', anon, so I wrote this. Just so you know, this isn't up to par with my usual fics. I wrote this in a hurry, so it's kind of rough in a couple of places, but whatever. I hope you like it.

**Warnings -** Slight Thadbastian, mentioned adult themes, possessive!Hunter.

**Title - **Possessive Streak

* * *

"How the hell is Thad drunk already?" Hunter asks his boyfriend, brow raised as they watch the senior drunkenly stumble through the mass of people dancing in the middle of the choir room. "The party only started ten minutes ago."

"He was probably drunk when he got here," Sebastian shrugs, taking a sip from his Cosmo. "Don't think too much about it; it's Thad. Hey, I'm going to go get another drink. You want me to get you anything?"

Hunter shakes his head, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. The taller Warbler gives him a smile - not the cocky, arrogant smile that's ever present on his face, but a genuine smile - before walking off.

"You really love him, huh?" Jeff comments, sitting down in an empty chair beside Hunter. "Don't answer that; it was a rhetorical question. I can see it in your _eyes_."

"Is it that obvious?" he mutters, a bright flush creeping up his face.

"Uh, yeah. Did you not hear the part where I said I could _see it in your eyes_?" the blonde stresses. "You can tell by just looking at the way you look at him."

"How do I look at him exactly?" Hunter would like to know. Last time he checked, he looks at Sebastian the same way he does everyone else, thank you very much.

"I don't really know how to describe it. You look at him with so much love and adoration that it's physically painful to watch - that and I always get the feeling that you want to screw him brains out every time you look at him," Jeff shrugs, as if he's taking about the weather or something equally normal like that.

"Wha….That's not true!"

"Yeah, it is. I'm the love doctor; I know these things," and with that, the blonde saunterers off, laughing madly to himself.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sebastian blinks, a strawberry daiquiri in his hand. "Is he drunk too?"

"I have….no idea," Hunter says numbly, his face burning. "I need a drink. Something strong, like vodka."

"That'll have to wait until later. Thad wants everyone to gather around in the center of the room. Something about Truth or Dare - and you can't back out of it either."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Damn straight," Sebastian grabs him by the hand and drags him to his feet. "Let's go. They're about to start."

They walk to where the Warblers are seated in a circle, taking a seat on the floor beside Jeff and Nick.

"Now that's everyone's here," Thad pauses to take down a shot. "We can start! Who wants to go first?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Nick chants, frantically waving his arms above his head. "David, truth or dare?"

The former councilman gives him a stern look, a look that Hunter interprets as _do something stupid and die_. Seemingly unaware of the unspoken threat, the brunet repeats the question.

"Truth," David says finally.

"What's your biggest kink?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Why are you being so defensive, hmmm? Got something to hide, David?"

"What's up with the sudden interest in my sex life?"

"No reason in particular," Nick gives the taller Warbler an innocent smile. "Now answer the question."

"None of you will ever speak of this to Wes. If you do, I will come to your house in the middle of the night and beat you to death with your own leg," David warns, eyes glinting dangerously. "Ropes, ties - basically anything I can tie Wes up with."

"Big deal," Sebastian takes a sip of his daiquiri. "I've done kinkier shit in my sleep - umph!"

Hunter hastily put a hand over his boyfriend's mouth, "Sebastian, drop it. That's enough out of you. Understand?"

Sebastian mumbles a response, rolling his eyes as he does. He hates it when Hunter treats him like a child. It wasn't like he was actually going to elaborate on what they do in their free time.

"So, whose turn is it?" Hunter asks, moving his hand to drape his arm across the taller Warbler's shoulders.

"Mine," David reminds. "Sebastian, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replies.

"Seven minutes in heaven with anyone in this room who _isn't_ Hunter."

"How long did it take for you to make that up?" Sebastian mutters under his breath. "Your creativity is astounding. C'mon Harwood."

Hunter's blood runs cold as he watches Thad drunkenly stumble into the closet with his boyfriend. He knows that it's just a game, but seriously? He likes to think that he's a rather reasonable person. He doesn't get jealous easily - at least he didn't until now - so why does he feel so…..angry?

_Because Sebastian is YOURS_, a small voice in the back of his head says possessively. _No one has the right to touch your things._

Since when was he so possessive? He begins to drum his fingers against his knees anxiously, desperately trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head. _It's just a game, it's just a game._ He's overreacting.

"How long has it been?" Hunter asks Jeff.

"Two minutes."

Only two minutes? It feels like hours. Hunter begins to chew on his lower lip, a habit he had grown out of nearly seven years ago. He's growing restless.

"How about now?"

"Four minutes."

"Screw it," Hunter ignores the Warblers' protests as he makes to open up the door. "This is seriously starting to piss me off."

He practically yanks the closet door of its hinges as he slings it open. Sebastian has Thad pinned against the wall, eyes wide when he registers the murderous look of his boyfriend's face.

"_Out,_" Hunter snarls. "_Now_."

"I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" Thad screeches, scrambling to get as far away from Hunter as he possibly can. "DON'T MURDER ME!"

"What the hell was that all about?" Sebastian questions for the second time that night, closing the door. "We had three minutes left."

"Not anymore you don't," Hunter slowly advances toward the taller Warbler, forcing to walk backwards until he can no more.

The sight of his boyfriend's flushed face and swollen lips only adds fuel to the fire. Hunter grabs Sebastian by the tie, forcing to lower his head until they're at eye level with each other.

"I don't share well," he murmurs, "but you know that, don't you?"

Hunter bites down sharply on Sebastian's collarbone, eliciting a whine to fall from the other boy's lips. Shaky hands manage to tangle themselves in his hair, a silent plea for more.

"I don't like it when other people touch my things," Hunter continues. "Especially when it's my boyfriend."

He punctuates each word with a bite, decorating the pale skin of Sebastian's neck with bruises. He knows he's being rough, but his boyfriend is loving every minute of it. Sebastian's pupils are rapidly dilating, lips slightly parted as he bares his neck further.

"That's…..," he manages between moans. "…..really hot."

—

"They've been in there a while," Nick comments, glancing at his watch. "Don't you think we should go get them? The party's almost over."

Jeff shakes his head, "Nah. I have a feeling we don't want to know what they're doing in there. Poor Thad is traumatized - I mean, look at him!"

Thad's curled up in the corner, staring wide-eyed as he rocks himself back in forth. Flint's sitting beside him, murmuring consolingly in his ear. Nick looks back at the closet, concern evident on his face.

"They've been awfully quiet. Do you think it's safe now?"

"Nope."

"But I think they're do-"

"_SHIT HUNTER_!"

"Never mind. How did you know that was going to happen?"

"I'm the love doctor, Nick. I just know these things."

"If you say so."


End file.
